La venganza de los Titanes
by Uchiha Sayuri
Summary: llega al Santuario una misteriosa mujer que amenaza la vida de Athena, Saori parece conocerla muy bien (dios vaya resumen)XD SagaXOC


**La venganza de los Titanes**

**By: Hibari Mikage & Fëadraug**

**Capitulo 1: Combate entre diosas**

Libia, país situado en el continente africano, limita con el mar mediterráneo al norte, al oeste con Túnez y Argelia al suroeste con Níger, al sur con Chad, al suroeste con Sudan y al este con Egipto, ahora es un país musulmán, pero una vez fue cuna de ninfas y lugar de entrenamiento de la diosa Athena. Totalmente derrumbado ante la costa del mar mediterráneo se alzaba un templo.

Unas sombras se adentraron al templo, corrieron por un pasillo que prácticamente se derrumbaba, llegaron a una sala donde no entraba la luz del sol, pero estaba iluminado, una lanza de oro estaba clavada en el suelo en el medio de la estancia circular, al fondo había una tumba con un escudo de oro incrustado en la tapa, una de las sombras que estaban tapadas con capaz negras se atrevió a profanar la tumba y quitar la tapa, en su interior yacía una hermosa joven de cabellos azulados lisos y largos, piel canela y un vestido como los de las diosas griegas de la antigüedad…

_Levanta, al fin ha llegado tu hora, odia, mata, destruye… toma el mundo bajo tu control, aplasta el santuario, véngate de Athena… _

La muchacha abrió los ojos, se levantó de su tumba y empezó a caminar, la mujer ni siquiera observó a las cuatro sombras que la observaban en silenció, tomo la lanza de oro y la arrancó del suelo, el templo rugió.

"Athena… ha llegado tu hora."

En el santuario era todo paz, Athena dormía tranquilamente, ni se imaginaba lo que se le venia encima, en otra parte, Kanon, observaba las estrellas, aquella noche las nubes no había echo aparición dejando el firmamento mas hermoso que nunca, de repente sintió un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

''hey, que haces aquí?''

''Saga? Nada aquí, no podía dormir…''

Saga negó con la cabeza y después su rostro de serenidad cambió por uno mas rudo había visto una sombra pasar a toda la velocidad.

''Kanon, da la alarma.''

De repente un ruido fuertísimo sonó por todo el santuario, era la alarma, un intruso había conseguido traspasar las tres primeras casas del santuario sin ser visto.

La sombra que iba tapada con una capa negra, se detuvo, delante de ella apareció un caballero de oro. La sombra habló.

''así que tu eres el caballero de Cáncer.''

''Vaya, pero si tienes voz de mujer''

Mascara de la muerte sonrió pícaramente, a el le daba igual matar hombres, mujeres y niños, aunque escuchar los gritos de suplicas de una mujer le parecía muy excitante.

''apártate de mi camino Cáncer, no tengo nada en contra tuya.''

''Y por que tendría que dejarte pasar?''

''Por que si no… estarías muerto y no quiero perder a un solo caballero.''

''No quieres perder…?''

''Así es, tomare el puesto de Athena como diosa de la guerra.''

Mascara de la muerte abrió la boca sorprendido, la mujer lo había dicho con tal confianza y naturalidad que abrumaba.

''estas loca mujer.''

En ese momento llegaron Mu, los gemelos de géminis y Aldebaran, rodearon a la mujer.

''f'elicidades has cruzado sin ser vista, estas bien entrenada.''

''Gracias.''

''Chicos acabemos rápido con ella, esta mujer esta totalmente loca.''

La mujer sonrió maliciosamente, y se quitó la capa negra, dejando ver a una mujer de esplendida figura con una armadura de color negra que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

''una amazona?''

''No lleva mascara.''

''Mascara? Por que tengo que llevar mascara?''

''Es la ley, las mujeres tienen que ir tapadas.''

''Bah, quitare esa norma nada más llegar al poder''

Saga frunció el ceño, se la veía muy segura, era arrogante, le recordaba a el cuando se propuso dominar el santuario, la mujer llevaba una lanza y un escudo, eran los atributos de Athena, realmente esa mujer estaba loca.

''basta de charlas!''

Aldebaran corrió hacia la joven, Mu intentó detenerle, la joven sonrió maliciosamente y con solo señalar con un dedo al caballero de Tauro lo lanzó por los aires unos cuantos metros haciéndole estrellarse contra el muro de cáncer.

''que terrible poder…''

''la mujer rió por lo bajo.''

''apartaos de mi camino.''

De nuevo una honda expansiva invisible lanzó a todos los caballeros de oro por los aires, la mujer pisó a Mascara mortal y siguió su camino con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

''espera!''

La mujer giró la cabeza y miro por encima del hombro a Saga, los demás caballeros se pusieron en pie.

''crees que esa técnica puede vencernos? No seas estúpida.''

''No quiero venceros, ya os he dicho que pronto seréis mis caballeros…''

''No digas idioteces!''

''BASTA!''

Todos, incluido la joven misteriosa voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz, del interior del templo de cáncer surgió la figura de Athena seguida por el resto de caballeros de oro.

''Athena…''

La mujer desconocida frunció el ceño muerta de rabia al verla tan esplendida, y rodeada de sus fieles caballeros.

''vaya, me ahorras el trabajo de ir a buscarte? Que considerada… - bufó la mujer

''has cambiado…''

''tu tienes la culpa!''

Todos los caballeros se miraron unos a otros sin entender la conversación de las dos mujeres, parecían que se conocieran desde siempre, y la mujer desconocida trataba a la diosa como una mujer normal.

Shion respiró hondo, el sabia quien era esa mujer, nada mas verla con la lanza de oro supo quien era.

''basta, no consiento que trates a Athena de esa manera, tu también fuiste amazona de Athena en su tiempo, y como patriarca tendré que derrotarte aquí y ahora.''

''No me hagas reír.''

''Athena tocó el hombro del patriarca Shion y negó con la cabeza''.

''os agradezco vuestra protección, pero ella es demasiado para vos y para mis otros leales caballeros yo misma me ocuparé de esto.''

Athena bajó las escaleras e hizo un gesto para que los demás caballeros no la siguieran, la diosa se detuvo en frente de la mujer.

''por lo menos no eres una cobarde Athena…''

''nunca lo fui.''

''Pero te has debilitado, aunque seas las reencarnación de Athena… no eres la original y tus poderes han menguado.''

''Lo crees así Palas?''

Todos los caballeros de oro abrieron la boca sorprendidos, la había llamado Palas, pero ese era el nombre de Athena, Palas Athena, cada vez entendían menos… Shaka miró a Shion esperando una explicación.

''esa mujer es…''

**FLASH BACK**

La leyenda:

Zeus no tenia tiempo para cuidar de Athena, la niña que nació ya armada, y pensó que seria bueno dejar su tutela en manos del dios Triton que vivía en Libia, bajo ese ambiente familiar la joven diosa encontró en una de las hijas de Triton a su mas fiel amiga. Palas.

Palas tenia la misma edad de Athena y ambas se hicieron inseparables, Palas también era una guerrera y se pasaban los días entrenándose con las lanzas, un día estaban jugando de nuevo a combatir.

''te tengo!'' dijo Palas sonriente ante una Athena acorralada

Zeus desde el Olimpo al ver eso, se alarmó, como era posible que una ninfa venciera a su hija? Pero lo que no pensó el dios es que solo era un simple juego y no lo estaban haciendo en serio, Zeus lanzó la égida cerca de donde estaban y Palas se distrajo del combate, Athena aprovechó para lanzar su lanza.

''Palas esquívalo!''

''Eh?''

Tarde, demasiado tarde, Palas no pudo esquivar la lanza y la atravesó el corazón cayendo al suelo muerta. Athena quedó horrorizada viendo como del pecho de su mejor amiga salía borbotones de sangre, solo era un juego, un juego…

Athena dejó los juegos de lanzas y escudos, en su escudo de oro hizo labrar el nombre de su amiga muerta, para que la memoria de aquella que fue su amiga durante tantos años no se perdiera en el olvido, y se cambió el nombre, el nombre de su mejor amiga precedería para siempre al suyo, y Athena paso a ser Palas Athena.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Todos escucharon la historia de boca de Shion asombrados ante aquella historia tan trágica, entonces miraron a Palas con otros ojos, aquella chica había sido como el juguete de los dioses.

''Palas, esa lanza es…''

''La misma con la que me atravesaste el corazón'' – sonrió Palas.

Athena suspiró tristemente, no quería pelear con ella, aun la quería muchísimo, pero entendía el dolor y las ganas de venganza de la ninfa.

''Palas respóndeme a una pregunta…''

''Cual?''

''Quien te ha resucitado?''

Palas se enderezó y sonrió, observó al resto de caballeros que las observaban como si de un espectáculo de gladiadores se tratase.

''caballeros de Cronos ''– dijo sin importancia.

''Caballeros de… Cronos?''

Palas que había cerrado los ojos los volvió a abrir y observando a Athena asintió con la cabeza. Después la ninfa miró al cielo sentía varias presencias que se acercaban, en efecto, cuatro personas hicieron acto de presencia, cuatro caballeros de bronce.

''que ocurre aquí?'' – dijo Seiya poniéndose justo delante de Athena para protegerla.

''Seiya apártate'' – ordenó Athena.

''Saori-san…''

''Es una orden…''

Seiya miró a la joven Palas extrañado, Palas abrió la boca sorprendida.

''es oriental?''

Athena levantó una ceja interrogante, después sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Palas frunció el ceño y Athena supo lo que estaba pensando. El ojito derecho de Athena era un hombre, y no uno cualquiera, un japonés, Palas reprochaba esa actitud de la diosa.

''Palas… que pinta Cronos en todo esto…''

''Vamos a resucitarlo, y para ello necesitamos la sangre de un dios – Palas señalo a Athena- Cronos se vengará de su hijo Zeus y yo me vengare de ti, ambos mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.''

Los de bronce hicieron un movimiento de ir a atacar a Palas pero Athena los detuvo.

''esta bien Palas, tendremos el combate que quieres…''

Palas encendió su cosmos plateado, Athena se cubrió con luz dorada, los caballeros dieron unos cuantos pasos para atrás, alucinados por el poder del cosmos de ambas mujeres.

''mmm será un combate corto.'' – dijo Shion

''Si.''- opinó Shaka.

''Corto? Están locos, han visto el poder de ambas?'' – bufó Afrodita.

Palas observó a la diosa la cual tenia una expresión serena y tranquila, era como si Athena le estuviera haciendo un favor, eso la hacia de rabiar, pero sonrió, la mataría y Cronos la nombraría nueva diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra.

''por que no se atacan?'' – preguntó Shun mirando a Shaka

''es el ma-ai''

''el Ma-ai?''

''Si, es el espacio vital del adversario, el que entre primero en el ma-ai del contrario gana el combate, Athena no pretende atacar varias veces a su adversario, solo darán un golpe decisivo y mortal.''

Athena aferró con fuerza a Niké, Palas frunció el ceño.

''que pasa Palas? No atacas?''

Palas apretó los dientes y se lanzó directa a Athena, los caballeros de oro fueron cegados por una luz potente, cuando al fin recuperaron la vista vieron a Palas clavando su lanza en el suelo haciendo un agujero enorme, ni rastro de Athena, pero en la lanza de Palas había sangre, todos sorprendidos y muy preocupados por Athena la buscaban con la mirada.

''buen golpe Palas.''

Athena apareció detrás de la ninfa, sangraba por un hombro, Palas la había alcanzado.

''pero muy lento…''

Athena hizo explotar su cosmos lanzando a Palas contra una columna, Palas se levantó como pudo quejándose, tenía dos costillas rotas. Volteo a ver a la diosa, Athena se dirigió hacia ella y se inclinó.

''por que lloras?'' – dijo al punto de estallar de rabia Palas

''perdóname Palas…''

Palas levantó una ceja extrañada, después cambio su rostro pro uno mas sereno.

''creí que lo esquivarías, no sabia que mi padre Zeus había metido sus manos en el asunto y te tenia paralizada, cuando lo supe me enfade mucho con el…''

Athena cayó desmayada en los brazos de Palas, entonces la ninfa aferró su lanza, era su oportunidad, los caballeros se pusieron en posición de atacar pero desistieron cuando Palas soltó la lanza y se levantó.

''esta perdiendo mucha sangre… necesita cuidados urgentemente.''

''Palas se dispuso a marcharse y Shion la detuvo.''

''a donde vas?''

''He perdido…si Athena me hubiera querido matar… lo hubiera hecho sin miramientos, me tenia a su merced, estaba a mis espaldas me hubiera atravesado con Niké pero no lo ha hecho…''

Palas siguió andando pero el brazo de Seiya le detuvo, la agarró por la cintura deteniendo su paso.

''quédate, si ella despierta y te ve a su lado, se alegrara mucho.'''

''voy a Libia…''

''Triton ya no esta en su lago'' – dijo un impasible Shion-'' los dioses abandonaron la tierra hace mucho, solo Athena sigue entre nosotros, defendiéndola…''

Palas asintió, por un momento se sintió orgullosa de su ex-amiga.

''además… ''- dijo hyoga colocándose a espaldas de la joven- ''el mundo ha cambiado mucho desde tu época dudo mucho que sobrevivieras sola…''

''el mundo ha cambiado?'' – Palas se acercó al rostro de Hyoga- ''no lo creo, solo habéis avanzado en eso que llamáis tecnología, pero no habéis cambiado seguís matándoos unos a los otros por unas cuantas fronteras.''

Palas se retiró y se fue junto a Athena, la tocó en la herida y la herida dejó de sangrar, miró a Shion y este asintió cogió a Athena en los brazos y junto a Palas se fueron rumbo al palacio principal.

''es de armas tomar esa mujer'' – dijo Milo divertido.

''Milo, cállate'' – dejo Camus procediendo a ir a su templo.

Saga se quedó observando a la joven hasta que se perdió en al lejanía, Kanon lo observaba extrañado, algo pasaba por la mente de su hermanito, entonces paso la mano delante de los ojos de Saga.

''yuhuu…''

''que haces idiota?''

''Te habías quedado como bobo mirando a la chica'' – sonrió travieso.

''No digas sandeces, no es mi tipo, hay que tenerla vigilada, ella ha dicho que hay caballeros de Cronos que intenta resucitar a su dios, entonces tendremos que vigilar a Athena.''

Kanon asintió seriamente, después ambos gemelos se dirigieron a su templo.

A la mañana siguiente Palas se dio una vuelta por el santuario, se aburría solo de escuchar a Shion, Palas seguía siendo en su interior la niña traviesa que una vez fue, de repente sintió que alguien se le venia encima, lanzo a su enemigo contra las rocas entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer.

''como osas atacarme?''

''iba a darte tu castigo, no llevas mascara…''

''yo no llevo mascara pues no soy una amazona.''

''Pero esa armadura…''

''Una vez lo fui, es cierto, y antes no usábamos máscaras.''

Palas se acercó a la mujer de cabellos verdes y la tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

''te he hecho mucho daño?''

''No, tranquila, tienes una fuerza extraordinaria.''

''Gracias, como te llamas?''

''Shaina, y tu?''

''Palas''

''Palas? Curioso nombre… eres nueva?''

''.. algo…''

''Ven te enseñare el recinto de las amazonas, te daré una mascara.''

Ambas mujeres continuaron sus caminos hacia el recinto de las amazonas, Shaina le presento a Marin, las dos mujeres se quitaron la mascara pues ya no había hombres en los alrededores, estuvieron charlando sobre técnicas de combate y estrategia, a la vuelta Palas se encontró con alguien que no tenia cara de buscar amistad precisamente.

''tu eres…''

''Saga de géminis''

''Ah si'' – la chica continuo su camino pero Saga le corto el paso- ''que quieres?''

''Hablar contigo un momento, por que no pasas a mi templo y charlamos?''

La mujer frunció el ceño pero asintió y pasó al interior del templo de géminis, Saga le ofreció asiento, Palas jugaba con una mascara que Shaina le había dado.

''no te pones la mascara?''

''Por que? No soy amazona de Athena.''

''Entonces que haces aquí aun?''

La muchacha miró con odio a Saga, este sin inmutarse ante tal mirada seguid echando café en una taza y se la ofreció a la joven.

''Gracias''

Su voz sonó vacía de sentimientos y el agradecimiento forzado y amenazador. El áureo caballero sintió vacilar su convicción. Palas tenia algo que le dejaba intranquilo.

''Azúcar?''

''Por que no lo preguntas ya?''

Saga dejó su taza a un lado y se inclino hacia delante.

''Que ocurrirá ahora?''

''Como?''

''Ya sabes, su primer intento de conseguir la sangre de Athena ha fallado, no?''-Saga miró amenazadoramente a palas- ''cual será el próximo movimiento de los seguidores de Cronos?''

''Como quieres que lo sepa? A mi solo me dieron la oportunidad de cumplir mi venganza no me hablaron sobre nada mas.''

''Y tan importante es para ti una venganza que supera la amistad que tenias con Athena?''

''QUE! Ella me mató mientras entrenábamos! Acaso tendría que haberla abrazado y darle las gracias por matarme? Solo quería que sintiese lo que yo he sentido, que sintiera mi dolor!''

''Y quien dice que no lo ha sentido en muchas de sus encarnaciones para proteger la tierra! Además, lo que tu pides es el "ojo por ojo y diente por diente", algo que en la época que estamos...''

''MIENTES! Aun seguís aplicándolo pagando vidas con vidas! Incluso vosotros los caballeros!''

''Puede que algunos sean así, pero nosotros luchamos por cambiar eso, luchamos para darle esperanza a la humanidad, para darles un mañana.''

La palabras del caballero se reforzaron por el eco de la habitación dando la impresión de que el que hablaba no era un caballero, si no un dios diciendo una revelación vital.

''Eso es...eso es...lo que me dijo...Athena, cuando entrenábamos juntas... y yo llegué a creer que eso solo era hipocresía...''

Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Palas. Saga, viendo esta asombrosa reacción por parte de la ninfa, se acercó mas a ella y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

''Pues no es así''-Saga hablaba con toda la convicción y seguridad que le permitía su corazón al observar esos hermosos ojos- ''y si lo deseas, puedes... unirte a nos...''

Mientras decía esto, Saga se acercaba más a la cara de Palas, cuando...

''SAGA! Athena ha despertado y dice que...''-Kanon entró al trote en la sala alzando la voz como si su hermano fueras sordo-'' uops! Creo que mejor vuelvo dentro de unos...15 minutos.''

Palas y Saga se levantaron a la par con cara de sorpresa y miraron a Kanon como se mira a un pelo en una sopa.

''Déjalo hermano, que ocurre?''

''Bueno, Athena ha despertado y quiere que todos estemos allí para decirnos algo.''

Nada mas terminar Palas salió corriendo de la sala dejando a los gemelos solos mirando a la puerta.

''Estoooo... lo siento Saga, no creí que estuvieras tan ocupado jeje.''

''Basta de sandeces, vamos a ver a Athena. Y la próxima vez llama a la puerta.''

Ambos se dirigieron al salón del gran patriarca si decir una sola palabra. Afuera los esperaban el resto de caballeros de oro y los de bronce.

''Al parecer ambas quieren un momento de paz para reconciliarse.''

''Mu, no sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo. Hace unas horas que intentó matar a Athena y ahora se comporta como una amiga de toda la vida, no me gusta.''

''Eres muy desconfiado Aldebaran, tendrías que confiar más en ella.''

''A mi eso me parece precaución.''

''Tu también, Camus?''

''Deberíamos estar dentro para protegerla por si acaso.''

''No tenéis por que preocuparos''-como siempre la voz de Shaka parecía calmar todos los ánimos- ''antes ella y Saga estuvieron hablando y no es peligrosa, no es así Saga?''

''Todas las cabezas se giraron al recién llegado esperan de una respuesta.'''

''Euu... si, la verdad es que si. Pero como..?''

''Que como lo he sabido? Parece que no me conocieras.''

Después de eso todos callaron esperando a que Athena saliera o les pidiera que entraran. La espera no se demoró mucho, ya que en unos minutos salió acompañada de Palas.

''Mis caballeros, tengo que deciros algo muy importante. Algo sobre nuestros enemigos y sus aliados.''

Todos se quedaron esperando sin poder apartar la mirada de ambas.

**CONTINUARA… **

Y olé, ñ.ñ hola, este es mi primer fic NO yaoi de Saint seiya me resulta raro jejejejejeje (risa nerviosa) la verdad es que escribo solo en un foro yaoi de Saint seiya como Hibari-sama esta historia la he creado junto a mi mejor amigo Fëadraug, �� su condicion de hacer la historia era que no fuera Yaoi, en fin ñ.ñ espero que les guste, ciao!

PD: La leyenda de la ninfa Palas es cierta nn la saque de la mitologia


End file.
